A KEDDIE love story
by XxPrettiChickxX
Summary: KT's best friend from america comes to visit, Eddie likes KT and KT likes Eddie, but will KT's old friend still have a crush on her?what will happen? Includes comedy and romance, please read x , my summary is rubish, story is much better :) thanks! KEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**TORI'S POV**

I was walking through our school hallway, Finally Term break's arrived, another week of no school and fun...with Trina, greeeeeaat! Anyway, holidays like this remind me of my old best friend, KT rush, We would always go out for burgers, Have _super _girly conversations and do what we like best, have fun. I really miss her, I mean, now that she's all the way in England at a posh boarding school, I guess we've texted each other a couple times, but it just isn't the same, I have new friends here at Hollywood Arts but, I would _really _love it if I could spend at least a _day _with KT, Everyone here would, especially since everyone knows KT, _obviously! _She's pretty popular here in America, I wonder what she's doing now in England, _or maybe...I can find out what she's doing!_

"Mom!" I yelled

"Yes sweetie, come here," she replied

"Can I go to England to visit my old best friend KT at her boarding school? _pleeaase!" _I begged, _wishing _she would say **yes.**

"course you can! Why don't you invite some of your friends?" she said

"Wooaahh? Did you just say **_I can?" _**

"Yes Tori, your fathers going to see his brother who live in England, He was going to ask you to come, but we Thought you'd rather spend some time here with your sister Trina!"

"Wow mom! You don't actually think I rather spend some time with **TRINA **instead of going to ENGLAND to see my BEST friend do you?"

"Well if you really wanna go, you're allowed to take 3 friends with you, Your flight is tomorrow so get packing!"

"Thanks mom! Your the best!"

"It's ok Tori, but don't tell Trina!"

_"Haha don't worry!" _

I went upstairs to call everyone in a group Video chat,

**Tori: "GUYS! Guess what?!"**

**Everyone: "what Is it Tori?"**

**Tori: "well, MyDadsGoingToSeeHisBrotherInEnglandSoImAllowedToGo AndVisitKTAtHerBoardingSchool!" **

**Jade: "wait what? Did you say you're going to England to see KT-"-**

**Robbie: "- At her boarding school?"**

**Cat: "Oh my God that's so cool! Are you allowed to take any friends with you?"**

**Tori: "YES, yes I am, but only three, so who wants to come?"**

**Beck: "ME!... because I umm think that England is a cool country and all, you know?"**

**Andre: "****_Or, _****you just really want to see KT, you know, since you have a crush on her ****_and all.."_**

**Jade: "What? I'm coming, end of."**

**Tori: "looks like there's one more space left,"**

**Andre: "definitely me!"**

**Cat: "Well my aunt got a pony so me and Robbie can go see it,"**

**Robbie: "Your aunts got a ... ****_Pony?"_**

**Cat: "Yeah! It's called cupcake, He's sooo cute, you **_have _**to come!"**

**Robbie: "In that case, Try and stop me!"**

**Cat: "Oh don't worry Robbie I wasn't going too,"**

**Robbie: "I know I was just-"**

**Jade: "OKAY SHUT UP!" **

**Tori: "I'm going to unpack, see you later guys! Flights tomorrow by the way,"**

**Everyone: "Okay, byee!" **

End of video chat

**Next day**

**TORI'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm, I got dressed, ate breakfast, and packed the clothes I was going to take with me, I'm sooo excited! I'm finally going to see KT after what feels like a year, .. But actually 5 months-nevermind!

** BECK'S POV **

My noisy alarm went on; I hopped into the shower for 10mins and then got my clothes for England ready, Tori called me and everyone else telling us to meet her at the airport, I actually can't wait, I'm finally going to see KT, and yes, André _was _telling the truth, I do have a crush on her, I mean who wouldn't? She's really funny, fun to hang around with, and well, she just gets it, you know? Hmm, so, I'm guessing I should pack some of m best clothes to impress,

** KT POV**

I'm sooo tired, there's really nothing to do here anymore, Patricia's still the same, mean, and Eddie, well, I guess he's still the same, **_Ringtone 'Call me maybe' _**

**KT: "Hello?"**

**Tori: "HEY KT!"**

**KT: "OMG TORI? We haven't spoken in a long time!" **

**Tori: "IKR? GUESS WHAT!"**

**KT: "WHATT?!"**

**Tori: "ME AND A COUPLE OF FRIENDS ARE ON OUR WAY TO YOUR BOARDING SCHOOL!"**

**KT: "OMG YOU HAVE TO KIDDING?!"**

**Tori: "Nope! Were in front of ****_Anubis house _****I think, it looks kinder creepy which is pretty cool!"**

**BRIINNNGGGG**

**(**The doorbell Rang**)**

"I'll get it!" yelled KT

(She opens the door and everyone enters)

(KT screams)

**"KT!" **everyone yells,

**"GUYSS!" **she yells

**_(everyone pulls her into a tight hug!)_**

**KT: "OK guys I cant...breathee"**

**Joy: "who are they, friends from America?"**

**Patricia: "Yeah, looks like it!"**

**Willow: "Awww!"**

**(Beck hugs KT into a tight hug and picks her up)**

**Jerome: "Looks like KT's got a ****_boyfriend.."_**

**Mara: "that's so cute!"**

**KT: "Beck, I've missed you sooo much!"**

**Beck: "No KT, I've missed you more, much more."**

**Eddie: "OKAY, want to introduce yourself?****_ Beck? _****"**

**Beck: "Uh, I'm just an old friend of KT's" he said as he put her down, both him and KT were now blushing.**

**KT: "Yeah, ju-just friends!" **

**Patricia: "If you say so,"**

**(**Tori and KT have a _long _chat about America and how much they've missed,**)**

**EDDIE'S POV**

OK, what's going on, KT can't have a boyfriend, well she says they're not together, hope so! I've been wanting to tell KT how I feel about her, but now that _Beck _is here, I don't think I can, I mean I **used **to love Patricia but it was just all fights so we decided it was best if were just friends. You see, there's something different about KT, she's fun to hang around with, she's very beautiful, her tanned skin, natural curls, perfect smile, sense of humour , everything. What if she doesn't like me back, what if I ruin our relationship forever?

**KT'S POV**

I cannot believe all my friends from America are **here **at **Anubis house **it feels like I haven't seen them all in years, especially my best friend Tori, she's amazing, _and _has an amazing voice!

Beck, okay, I have to admit, I did _kindof _have a crush on him in America, it felt amazing being wrapped around his arms after such a long time, but he's like, well, pretty much a brother, nothing else, It would be _really _awkward If we were to date, I mean over the last term, I realized, I-I have a crush on erm...Eddie. I guess it's because of his perfect hair, smile, jokes, and really cute American accent! I'm just scared to tell him how I feel, what if he doesn't like me back, What if I ruin our relationship forever?

**_(next day breakfast table)_**

**Andre: "Mornin everyone!"**

**Jade: "yeah, whatevs' "**

**Andre: "good morning to you too Jade!"**

**Tori: "So KT, tell us, how is it living in this really creepy house? Is it haunted? Ghosts, Mysteries?"**

**KT: "Well, uh, no not really,"**

**Tori: "C'mon, there has to be something weird about this place, pleeaasseee!"**

**KT: **(looked at members of Sibuna) **"Tori, there really isn't anything weird about this house apart from the fact that half its stuff are from the museum, honestly!"**

**Eddie: "Yep!", "KT, can I speak to you, In private?"**

**KT: "Sure."**

(They walked to front of the house, were no one could hear their conversation)

**Eddie: "KT, I have to tell you something.."**

**KT: "sure, you can trust me"**

**Eddie: "Well, I'm not sure where to start but all this time I've uh' had a cr-crush on you, and I've loved you for pretty much a long time now, and I wanted to let you know that your beautiful and a great friend-"**

**KT: **(Cut through Eddie's sentence by kissing him, He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close as she put her arms around his neck,)

**"Eddie, I love you too"**

Their faces were inches away from each other,

**"KT, I have something to show you"**

**"Oh Eddie!"**

**"Do you like it?"**

**"Yes, it's beautiful!"**

(Eddie gave KT a charm bracelet which has the letters 'KT'on it)

They pulled into a tight hug and another kiss, Eddie's arms were tight around her waist, and she found her fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss...The broke apart to breathe,

She noticed me staring and her smile grew bigger. "What?" She asked. I felt my heart melt when I saw a little twinkle in her eye. She was _mine. _I had her to myself. To hold her, to make her laugh.

Fabian walked in ...

**Fabian: "WOoops! Sorry!" he walked back out and shut the door, he couldn't help but smirk at what he saw.**

**KT: "I bet he's in shock, this is really embarrassing"**

**Eddie: "not really, I've already told him I liked you,"**

**KT: "haha, aww!"**

They both walked back into the living room and ate their breakfast,

**Patricia: "were did you Guys go?"**

**KT: "we were, looking at the.."**

**Eddie: "-STAIRS!"**

**KT: "uh..yeah, we think they are ..very..interesting?"**

**Eddie: "exactly!" **

**Fabian: "YEP! That's ****_exactly _****what I saw."**

**KT: "Haha, yeah!"**

One week's passed, Tori and KT had a lot of fun, and Eddie and KT went on dates and s on...x

**Please ****_REVIEW _****for another chapter! **

**Thanks for reading! KEDDIE! Byeee xx**


	2. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are the best! **

**Hope you enjoy! ... (****_Btw Benji is included)_**

School started...

**_Auditions for Romeo and Juliet_**

**"OK students time for the play auditions, ****_Romeo and Juliet_****, as you may all know, there ****_is _****a kissing scene which ****will ****be performed on stage by the two students whose name get picked out of this basket, however if you ****_really _****don't want to perform, you won't have to, so long as you have a good reason." Said the Drama teacher**

**"OK, here it goes, the boy playing the part as ****_Romeo_**** will be...****_(picks out name) _****it will be Eddie, come on! And the part of Juliet will be given to ...****_(picks out name) _****KT, up you come!"**

Eddie and KT looked at each other trying not to smirk,

**"Which scene should we go to sir?" asked Eddie**

**"Scene 5" **

**"Okay, where is scene 5? Asked KT, looking through the script.**

** "Oh, it's over here," Said Eddie, **He showed KT were it was and they were really close, they smiled at each other.

**Everyone looked at them...**

**"Awww! Aren't they just adorable?" said Willow, loud enough for everyone to hear.**

**"OK, we should probably get started!" said KT, acting as though nothing had just happened,**

**"Yep, good idea!" said Eddie**

**KT'S POV **

**I read through the script, it's all talk' up until scene 6 were there was a kissing scene, Me and Eddie have kissed before...just not in public! **

**"OK, now turn to scene 6," said the drama teacher**

**"OK," said Eddie, he looked at me giving me signal to relax, I guess we just have to act like there is ****nothing**** going on between us, right?**

**"kkay" I said**

It was time and he kissed her passionately, KT deepened the kiss by putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. They had forgotten they were performing on stage as he continued to kiss her while everyone stared,

**"Uh' guys?" Said alfie, **

KT and Eddie let go, they had realized what had just happened.

**"Oh, erm...we were just-"**She was cut off by Eddie,

**"Me and KT are together.." **He said without thinking,

**"Isn't this just cute?" said Mara as she smiled at them both,**

**"Ahh, teenage drama?" said the drama teacher**

**"nope! Nothing at all!" said KT**

**"Apparently.." said Patricia with a pissed of face, **

**_BRIINNNGGGG_**

The school bell Rang, it was lunch break,

**"Class dismissed children, may I say, ****_Wonderful _****kiss, it's like you two are meant for each other!" said the drama teacher**

**"looks like they already are!" said Jerome**

**PATRICIA'S POV**

I hate the fact that Eddie and KT are together, I knew he liked her! Well, It was pretty clear they were meant for each other, did you see the way they kissed? Ugh.

**"Hey Patricia! Wait, I have to speak to you," said KT**

**"there's nothing to talk about!" I said**

**"yes, yes there is! Me and Eddie, well, you probably already know, but uh' we didn't mean to make you feel bad, it's just..-"**

**"It's ok, I get it, you two are meant for each other, me and eddie, we're better off as friends, and yes, I was a little jealous, but im not mad, well im not ****_that _****mad, but you understand right?"**

**"Yeah-yeah course I do, so your okay with us to dating?"**

**"course!" I said, with a soft smile**

**"okay, cool, thanks." **

School was over...

**EDDIE'S POV**

**"Hey KT!" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, **

**"Hey Eddie," She replied as she turned to face me**

**"Come with me, I was thinking we should go on a ****_romantic _****walk?" **

** "There's nothing I would like more!" she said, and then gave me quick peck on the lips. **

**We went outside in the hot weather, we didn't realize but we were out up until 8:30pm, **

**"I think we should go in now?" she asked**

**"yeah, it's getting cold," I said, then wrapped my arms around her.**

We walked in the house, It was freakishly' quiet, we went into KT's room and saw everybody sitting a circle, they said they were playing Truth or Dare,

**"Where have you guys been?" asked Mara**

**"We were just taking a walk, the weather seemed nice up until now.." **

**"yep!"**

**"come join us, were playing truth or dare," said Patricia**

**_(_****_AU: _****_Benji is included)_**

The bottle point landed on Jerome,

**"Truth or dare?" I said**

**"Dare!"**

**"I dare you to, shout out your name outside,"**

**"but it's 10:00pm?!" said Jerome**

**"****_I know"_**

**"ugh, ok,"**

-HE did the dare-

**"Can I spin the bottle?" asked KT, **

**"sure" said Joy**

Bottle landed on Jerome_ again_

**"not again!"**

**"truth or dare?"**

**"Truth"**

**"ok, erm, how many girls have you dated?"**

**"five! That was easy,"**

**"****_wow, _****ok who's next?"**

**"me!" Said Patricia**

-the bottle landed on Benji-

**"Truth or dare?" said Patricia**

**"dare!" he said**

**"ok, well, this is gonna be easy, I dare you to kiss KT!"**

**"Patricia?!" said KT**

**"what? It's just a dare" said Patricia**

**"But I don't want him to!"**

** "you don't have to make her!" said Benji **

**"Fine, gosh!"Said Patricia **

**"Ppfft!" Eddie whispered under his breathe, **

**"I'm going to bed guys, night!" said Mara and willow**

**"night!" they all said, everyone left**

**"I'm to get a drink, who else wants some?" said KT**

**"Me please" said Mara and willow and Joy**

**"I'll help you KT," said Eddie, they both went downstairs.**

**Cliff Hanger! **

Well not really but anyway,

**_Hope you enjoyed please read _****_REVIEW! for another chapter! :D _****_, _**

**_Byeeeeee!_**


End file.
